


This is the End...

by REMBENERME321



Series: The Death and Rebirth of Planet Earth [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, System of a Down (Band), 機動戦艦ナデシコ | Martian Successor Nadesico
Genre: End of the World, Fuck Or Die, Gay Sex, M/M, Midquel, No connection to real-world events, freezer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: This is (not) the Beginning...I had walked out of my house when I saw it... The Evangelions once again fighting off an Angel. But that's fine, just gotta run to the shelter and...Oh... OH GOD THIS IS BAD!!!Everything's destroyed...everything... Oh god what do I-...What is this place... it's so cold... Serj...?"Help will be here soon Daron. However, only one of us can make it out alive...
Relationships: Daron Malakian/Serj Tankian
Series: The Death and Rebirth of Planet Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This is the End...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bigdaddyjotaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddyjotaro/gifts).



> Aside from the basic concept, this series is completely different from There is No Beginning... No Middle... No End...  
> I just wanted to try experimenting with the concept some more by creating some more "Trilogy Loops" as i dub them. Anyways, hope you enjoy and feel free to comment.
> 
> I also dedicate this one to Bigdaddyjotaro for his beautiful fic I want to die. Please go check it out either before or after you read this.

Daron sat up on his bed, slowly regaining awareness of the world around him. He sat up and his mind dwelled. Last night, John came over for a visit. He quickly made his impression, but that's for a different story. He exited his room and went outside when suddenly...

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

"One last time: Angel 0-69. Threat level: Demon. Rush to nearest shelter immediately. Signing out *tzzzzzzzzzzzt*"

He looked up and saw a team of Evangelions fighting off another angel, as usual. These fights were typically quite extreme, Daron even had to go into space at one point, though he couldn't remember all of that day. The point was however, that the fights were incredibly intense and naturally, they were a sight to behold. He was also on that band wagon, typically being one of the first to make it to a nearby shelter to watch all the chaos. He had woken up later then usual however, but that was fine. He still had more than plenty of time to make it there before shit started to hit the fan. He started his dash and ran to the shelter just a few blocks away. Just when he was about there however...

*CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH*

Swifter then light, a Evangelion was thrown onto the shelter just as he was about to enter. The ground crumbled beneath him and he fell into the depths...

...

"UUUUUUhhh..." Daron groaned, sitting himself upwards. Almost immediately however, he felt the cold air sting throughout his body causing him to shoot up faster than normal. He sat up and saw someone. It was... Serj?

"Serj!?! Your here two? Where are we?!"

"This is the freezer." Serj replied

"Freezer? But it's on the first floor."

"That's only the main freezer. This one's where they store spare food for another Angel attack."

Just then however, a nearby speaker activated once again.

"Emergency Warning: The threat level has quickly asceneded...to GOD. We are all doomed. All of us. In less than 10 minutes, the Earth will explode and everything on it will perish. Our only hope for humanity lies in the Nadesico. Please, rush to the ship wherever you see it immediately. We have rescue teams nearby to uncover any and all trapped citizens who can't make it by themselves. We have already reported a few potential trapped citizens near our destroyed shelters. We'll do our best to uncover you and bring you to safety as quickly as we can. So hang on tight, and do whatever you can to survive just a little bit longer. Ritsuko Akagi, signing off *tzzzzzzt*"

"Well, at least they'll find us eventually, right Serj."

"Daron I... I don't think both of us will make it. I'm certain that no matter how hard we try, we won't survive the cold freezing air. Unless..." he turned around to him, a cold feeling in his eyes "One of us plants our dick inside the other, and ejaculate our warm white liquids inside the other person for warmth. I won't let you die on me so... let me fuck you in the ass."

"What?!? NO SERJ, YOU MUSN'T SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR MINE. THE WORLD NEEDS YOU!!!"

"No Daron. I refuse to let selfsihness consume me. Please, take my offer, so that I may die in peace."

Daron ultimately relized that he couldn't decline, so he has no choice but to accept. He pulled down his pants, letting the cold air breeze against them for a moment before Sejr touched him. He pulled him close and they pulled themselves onto each other as Serj dug his tongue inside him as he touched his side. He grabbed him by the ass just moment before he shoved half of his meat hook inside of his ass. Daron yelped in a moan as pleasure started to comsume him and instantly warmth started to engulf him. he let out soft out soft faint moans as Serj shushed into his ear as the venice ride of lust filled him with heat.

"aaaaaaa...just...aaaaaaa...just... a little bit moar Serj...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" it wasn't lon until he felt the milk rush inside him and warm his body. Serj however kept his dick firmly inside and continued to slowly pound deeper inside him. Daron embraced the cock deep inside him and continue to moan as Serj embraced him furthermore with as much warmth as he could give.

...

Minutes had passed, which felt like hours of bliss for Daron. For Serj however, the cold had long started to overtake him. His natural body tempurature had been lowered into the negatives and he wouldn't last much longer. He stopped pounding for a moment to let himself gasp for air.

"aaaa...Daron...I'm not gonna last much lnoger...but it was a fun life...I love you..."

"I love you too Serj. Please, let me thank you for all the effort you put into my survival. Let me put my dick in ur ass."

"...If you wish..."

Daron layed him down onto the floor as he positioned his erect cock. He did not hesitate in swiftly thrusting the entire thing inside of hsi body. Serj moaned faintly, it wouldv'e been a lot louder if he had the strength, but he accepted this. The cok thrusted deeper inside him as Daron bent over and placed his tongue inside his mouth. Serj did the same and they embraced each other, cuddling as best as they could with the lust and wamrth the only thing on their minds.

"aaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Serj weakly moaned as his fional load released at the same time as Daron's cum shot up inside him. Once the excitement wore off he fell onto the floor limp and looked back up at Daron with a content smile.

"Thank you Daron...I wish you a long and happy life aboard the Nadesico...goodby..." and he softly closed his eyes and died.

Despite the reassurence, Daron couldn't barely hold his tears in to not make a mental breakdown as light shinned up above. A guy part of the Resure Team hopped down and led him back up to the surface. They led him a few feet to the entrance to the Nadesico, he could see Shavo in one of the roooms smkoing weed. He stepped inside and the immediately went over to the wndow. He watched the ship took off out of the Earth's atmosphere and entered space, moments before...

*BTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN*

You can (not) begin...


End file.
